Kruglor
"Trade for femur?" ''-- Kruglor's Catchphrase 'Kruglor 'is a dwarven barbarian, planeswalker, and force of nature from Ulgrof's Pass, Goneril. He adventured with Dread Pirate Lucy, Zombie Pirate Sorcerer Lando and Valeria Oak III during Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008), and later adventured with Ethan of Malvont during Eon: The Throne of Discord (Fall 2009). Kruglor is known for carrying Ecphrasis and The Dark Lantern with him at all times. In Infinite Horizons ''See main article: Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008). Kruglor was an essential part of the crew of the Infinite Horizons, playing the role of trapfinder, master spelunker, and occasional voice of irrational wisdom. He joined the crew at the adventure bar The Stumbling Duck in Port Brogan, though he also frequented The Lady Nocturne in Baldur (City). He was fiercely loyal to Dread Pirate Lucy, though he often questioned the pirate's trust in Malichai Drummond, a druid of questionable repute who once blew up a greenhouse with a wild growth spell in the druid district of Barrensburg while arguing over the price of a plant. Kruglor was never easy with Dread Pirate Lucy's loose morals, but found fast friendship with his first mate, Valeria Oak III, the hard-drinking sailor from the north. Kruglor was indispensable through The Hall of Many Things, because his massive hit point total helped create a soft mat at the bottom of the spike trap that allowed the rest of the party to survive. He is the only known person to have been hit by both the ceiling spikes and the floor spikes twice without dying. He ate bacon while waiting for the spikes in his chest to be surgically removed. Kruglor followed the Dread Pirate Lucy, Sil'meelen, and Bookish into the negative energy realm during the season finale to regain a magical sword from Evil Baudin and return the sword to the mayor of Corinth. Kruglor personally defeated Baudin's evil follower, Sadzuko Udina, using only his hammer and a summoned snake. In Throne of Discord See main article: ''[[Eon: The Throne of Discord (Fall 2009)|''Eon: The Throne of Discord (Fall 2009)]] Kruglor joined The Company when he was found fighting a Boneyard zombie in the Ruins of Eldergrin in order to loot it for his collection of femurs. Since the party saved his life, he felt grateful, and was overtaken by the nostalgic feeling of being in a party. He accompanied the party into the ruins, and was seen as both comic relief, and a fierce ally. Kruglor played an essential role in the party's strategy for killing the Dragon Ante Dragon -- both times; the second time killing the dragon in one blow. Kruglor came into possession of the Hammer of Moradin and Ecphrasis, Shield of Hjardlos, which put him in possession of three sentient items. It was here that Kruglor discovered his love for sentient items, because they could not be left behind on the various planes he traveled to. A lot of plane traveling occurred during this arc. Kruglor's adventures primarily involed himself, Fab Dick, and Baudin. Mischief was managed when Kruglor stole evil chickens from one plane, and deposited them on Mechanus (to run wild among the gears). A legendary fight was also waged between Kruglor and a Beylor on the 345th layer of Hell, where Kruglor assaulted the foul beast with nothing but a hammer and a saxophone. For this phase of Kruglor's life, he continued collecting femurs, but also developed a habit of licking things in order to later brag about licking legendary or dangerous . Kruglor's shining, though somewhat random, wisdom was seen again when he suggested plugging the mouth of the Pit of Despair with slates found elsewhere in the dungeon. Though he wasn't backed during the process, this action later allowed the party to travel up the organ pipe unmolested by a falling sand trap. Kruglor also was one of the only people to immediately trust the beholder encountered in the lower catacombs. While this was stupid, and no one should ever repeat this decision unless they have the health to take responsibility for their stupidity, this action helped lead the party to recruit Herr Doctor the Shut-In Beholder into the party. One of Kruglor's shining moments, when he wasn't killing dragons or caught on fire, was when he decided to simply walk out of the lich negotiation encounter. While the rest of the party concerned itself with playing childhood games, like twenty questions, with the lich, Kruglor continued down the stairs to explore the dungeon by himself. Without him, the party would not have known to hurry things up with the demi lich, and run to save Prince Avimeus -- and the Universe -- from Marcus Farlan and crew, who were attempting to steal Fates on the lower level. Unspeakable crimes were committed during the final confrontation with Marcus Farlan, against the Poetry, Tyro's companion. Strictly in game, this was caused by Kruglor's bloodlust and anger towards women that he had slowly developed since entering the Ruins. There were many times when he felt frustrated, and denied proper respect by many of the officers, especially Ashra. It was during the adventures in Eldergrin that Kruglor began his steep dislike for Ashra. Incidents of friendly fire mind blasting and suggestion chaffed Kruglor's free spirit, and sowed the seeds for a gradually deepening dislike for mindlayers that caused later friction in later episodes. Leaving the Ruins of Eldergrin proved just as difficult for Kruglor to exit as it did for him to enter. The explosive conclusion with the dragon left Kruglor a broken mess of die hard barbarian. He was taken to the new flying ship, the Jade Kraken III, in bandages that fell only slightly short of a body bag. In the safey of the air, aboard the Jade Kraken III, Kruglor still managed to cause trouble for everyone by provoking a drake, throwing a hat into Wilderfey Wilds, and depleting the ship's store of holly and mistletoe in a miguided attempt to protect the party from certain death. When it was discovered that the Dark Lantern was driving everyone craaaazzzzzyyyy, Kruglor had the brilliant idea of taking the Dark Scythe to the Elemental Plane of Water, where he obliterated it with Vishnu's gundam. While continuing his recovery, Kruglor had a brief, but famous encouter with Neax Hiss, where he played high stakes Double Dragon Ante, in the hopes of learning more about the Planecrasher class. Kruglor was dirt poor at the beginning of the game, but after making an initial wager of the Dark Lantern, he was credited enough gold to play an epic set of games that frequently put him in and out of possession of all of his weapons and treasures. Fortunately, Kruglor came up on top in the end, and walked away with all his possessions, a new class, the Dark Lantern, and roughly 10,000gp that he had won on top of that. He only stopped his winning streak upon approaching the Neogi Kill Cap -- the point where winners of cards become losers of life. Death of Kruglor (Throne of Discord, Season Finale) In the Baldur Dash Season Finale, Kruglor got tired of being left out of the "Storming the Tower" theorizing session. After taking a two hour nap during the season finale, he woke up, and declared that he and a small strike team would attack the moon of Endor. The party's response was to wave him off as they identified the last two wands. Kruglor went to Claire, asked for his contract back, and resigned the Company in perfect dwarven writing. He resigned "Because it's time to split the party." Kruglor, his six engineers, and Tiemp Hist stormed the ground floor of the watch tower, with Kruglor proclaiming, "Attention everyone: I have taken control of your bank. Please do not attempt to resist."; brandishing his Wand of Inferno, with his thumb above the big red button. The guards scattered, and caused the audience outside to partially rout. The engineers then proceeded to set bomb charges on the tower columns, as Kruglor and Tiemp Hist strolled towards the stairwell. Strolling towards the stairs put Kruglor in line of sight with soldiers on the top floor, who tried taking a shot at him. The soldier missed, but invoked an intimidate of opportunity, which sent him panicking as his comrade prepared to throw Alchemist's Fire. The second soldier would have succeeded, had Kruglor not used his Douche Point to steal Ashra's turn, and used it to move towards the stairwell. Tiemp Hist cast invisibility on Kruglor, before Kruglor ascended (the stairs). As Kruglor ascended, the sixth engineer took a stylish slouch in the stairwell and set up his bomb to destroy the tower's only exit, should the occasion merit. Kruglor could not find a viable way past the main party forces and the enemy forces, so he cracked a window open and made an impromptu climbing venture, and scaled up to the third floor. Down below, Tiemp Hist failed to enslave the two mages casting Extinguish, so an engineer killed the two mages by self-destructing. His blast caused a chain reaction that killed several of the other engineers, and exploded their bombs. Some engineers succeeded in avoiding the blast splash, but went through with their prior orders to self destruct should any of the other bombs explode. With a great blast, the tower slid down with a thundering roar. Meanwhile on the third (now second floor), Kruglor stood up invisibly on the roof. He was immediately hit by a ray of enfeeblement, which brought him down to an unimpressive +5 strength bonus (as opposed to the usual raging +9). With so many explosions occurring, and his invisibility fading, Kruglor rushed into the center of the third floor and detonated the Wand of Inferno. Spiraling waves of flame disintegrated everyone on the floor, and stopped the multiplying ice mephit army. Kruglor was unable to make a reflex save. When the smoke cleared, the die was seen, rolling down the stairs. It hit each and every step, before hitting the bottom step. The die landed, and solved itself, gating Kruglor's body to another plane of existence. Personal Relationships Kruglor was mowing the lawn one day, and Claire was watching for three rounds. That was about it. Appearance *Kruglor occasionally has a beard. *Kruglor occasionally has golden, spiky hair. Normally, it's a dirty dark brown color. After the time shift, it turned a respectable white. His mother swears that he left to adventure with red hair though... *A short description of Kruglor would describe him delicately as a party member with less than or equal to the normal height expected of a dwarf. *Has been known to purchase spiked armor and wear noble's robes over the spiked armor, ruining the robes while showing his lack of care for the value of money for non-food purposes. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters